


The Final Restraint

by thirdeyeopen



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad Ending, Bleeding, Bondage, Character Death, Choke Collars, Dib is an asshole, M/M, Rape, Shock Collars, Unhappy Ending, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdeyeopen/pseuds/thirdeyeopen
Summary: Dib captures Zim for the last time.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	The Final Restraint

To be captured was always considered one of the highest possible Irken failures. Not only did it prove the victim to be utterly worthless to their Tallest, but also slated them for torture or execution... sometimes even _both._ And nobody ever wasted time on rescuing an expendable. To be captured truly meant the end. 

That's the position Zim's found himself in today. Currently bound and lying on his enemy's laundry room floor, Zim is hard at work beating himself up. How could he get caught like this? Sure, he's _lost,_ but he's never been _captured_ before. It provokes a burning shame that he can't shake away, like it's been coded into his PAK. 

He grits his teeth with a frustrated growl, trying to chew through the cloth stuck in his mouth. It's a balled up piece of a shirt, stuffed between his teeth to keep him quiet. The cotton is actively sapping the saliva from his tongue. All it makes him think about is how much he wants soda. 

The Irken coughs, squirming uselessly on the cold tile until he manages to roll onto his side. He thinks his chin on the floor and curses his lack of mobility. This is no way for an Invader to be. Even Irkens captured by bigger, more murderous foes were tossed in a cell to be dealt with later on - not tied up and left naked on a cold floor! It's _infuriating._

_Stupid Zim. Stupid, stupid,_ **_stupid_ ** _Zim._ The Irken scolds himself, glaring down at his bare form. He shudders as phantom hands dance across his body, tearing off his clothes all over again. His captor even stripped him of his precious gloves, and that's one of the worst things you can do to a prideful Irken such as himself. Zim feels _far_ too exposed. 

He's just gotten around to imagining how disappointed the Tallests would be if they heard about this, when suddenly, his antennae perk up. A wave of anger comes through Zim. He hears _footsteps._

If an Irken has nothing left in the face of defeat, they have their resistance. And Zim makes a good show of this. He wriggles and growls as the footsteps approach him, getting louder and louder and then…

 **BAM!** The door swings open violently. Zim pins his antennae back and snarls like a dog as he comes face to face with his captor for the first time in hours. 

"Oh. Zim." Says Dib, tone completely innocent. "Finally waking up? You took a really long nap, so I ate the rest of the nachos. Hope you don't mind."

The nonchalance. The _nerve!_

Dib takes a few steps forward, and Zim rockets back to life, thrashing uselessly on the floor. His tongue, long and prehensile, pushes against the cloth in his mouth just right. It tumbles out, and Zim goes straight to the offense. 

"You-You _beast!_ You double-crossing, smelly traitor! It's **Truce Day**!" 

Truce Day. The day where they would set aside their differences and try to be normal… friendly, even. Zim was actually starting to enjoy those days… until Dib stabbed him with a syringe while he had his back turned. 

Dib stops in front of the Irken, leaning down to state in pointed interest. He gives a terse swat to the soaked gag, batting it away for now. "I'm aware. In my defense, I didn't mean to waste our time together by leaving you in here so long." He produces something from his back pocket and shows it to Zim. "I made you a little something." 

It's a dog collar. 

Zim is appalled and at a loss for words as he stares at the black collar. A tiny green light blinks back at him. 

"And don't say you aren't wearing it, because you don't have a choice." 

"Zim is not a dog." The Irken says, suddenly finding it very hard to swallow. "You cannot… _collar_ me." 

"You're tied up and naked." Dib replies, holding the collar out towards Zim's neck. "Technically, I can do whatever I want." 

Zim tries to wriggle back from it, but the collar suddenly flies from Dib's hands and snaps to the Irken's throat. It curls around his neck and cuts off his airways. The Irken gives a choked cry of alarm, wriggling around on the floor. His bound hands twitch against his back as he tries to reach for the collar. _Can'tbreathecan'tbreathe-_

"D-Dib-" 

"Hard to breathe, isn't it?" Dib asks, merely observing as his captive squirms on the ground in terror. "That's actually your fault. Fighting is what it's punishing you for. _Manufacturer's tip_." 

The advice works. Zim immediately stills, chest twitching with breaths that can't make it through. His face is twisted in pain and horror, and Dib lets himself drink up the expression before he hears the soft _"click"_ of the collar releasing its pressure _._ Zim coughs and immediately begins to gasp for air, staring up at the ceiling as he's allowed oxygen. 

His frightened eyes refocus as Dib looms over him, the Irken panting wide-mouthed breaths as he stares at his enemy. He glares, resistance not lost on him. "Y-You traitor. I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid." 

Dib gets down on his knees, trapping Zim between them. The bound Irken slides his feet along the floor, trying to shuffle away from his attacker. He can feel Dib's breath on his chest. _Too close-_

"So prideful." Dib muses, dragging the back of his hand along Zim's cheek. Zim feels the instinct to bite down on the nearest finger. He could probably take one clean off if it weren't for this _damn_ collar. "You should have surrendered when I gave you the chance. This isn't what either of us wanted, was it?" 

Zim fumes; Dib looks too entertained to not have wanted this! "Zim is not falling for your _mind games,_ smelly." He spits back. It only twists Dib's smile as he continues to examine his rival. 

"Soon you won't have a choice." He murmurs, thrilled. His eyes search Zim's face in delight, fingers tracing over flawless, green skin. "All that bravado, all that animosity… just to hide how scared you truly are." 

The Irken squirms underneath his rival as a hand slides down his stomach. "Irkens do not get scared of their enemies." He hisses once more, tentatively lifting a knee to hold his rival at bay with. 

"Ever?" Dib sounds surprised. "Surely you do. You have to. Maybe when one gets captured, slated for death or torture. Tied up and bound… naked on their enemy's laundry room floor." 

The hand dips between Zim's thighs. His breath hitches and he immediately locks up, trapping Dib's palm between his legs. "Stop." He demands, sounding shaky. Even his glare is wavering. 

Dib doesn't give him a reply. He pries Zim's legs back open and removes his hand, staring down at the Irken with a face full of disapproval. 

“You belong to me.” He says. Fingertips drag along the seamless skin between Zim’s legs, kept under a studious eye. “What are you trying to hide down here, Zim?” 

"STOP!” 

White-hot pain ripples through Zim’s nerves. His body is twitching, spasming, and it takes him a second to realize that he’s being _electrocuted._ The voltage courses through his veins, pulling him out of control of his own body. He can feel his PAK taking the hits, too. 

Dib doesn’t even pull back, merely watching the seizing Irken with a blank face. The collar stops after five seconds, leaving Zim on the floor, tears in his eyes as he’s left momentarily unable to move a muscle. 

“Found its second function, Zim?” Dib jeers. Zim gives a disoriented groan, head tilting to the side as he feels Dib’s hands return to his skin. “Yeah, it’s there so you won’t shout. I’ve gotten kind of tired of that.” 

Zim’s stomach rises and falls rapidly under Dib's hands, filling him with devilish glee. But the Irken’s whispers are even _better_ . “Oh, Irk… oh, Irk… oh no…” Breathless, helpless. _Terrified._

Dib leans forward with a smirk, caging the panicking Irken in with his hands. He grazes his teeth over the smooth, green skin, heart fluttering as he imagines destroying it. Leaving it with wounds his PAK can’t erase, ruining it with bite marks and scars and other ugly things. He wants to ruin Zim - Zim and his beautiful, pure skin. 

"It’s time to be quiet now, Zim.” He whispers. A hand creeps down to the forgotten gag. Dib presses it up against Zim’s mouth, the Irken shaking his head and denying entry as he whimpers. “Shhshhshh…” Dib coos, finally able to cram the gag between Zim’s teeth. A muffled sob is the Irken’s only reaction, his body trembling underneath Dib’s. “Theeere we go.” 

Zim lays prone and quiet for him as a shaking, sobbing mess. When Dib spreads the Irken's legs apart again, there's hardly any resistance. Zim jolts and gives a louder sob as he feels fingers dancing along the skin there, exploring him in a place nobody ever has. He doesn't understand the point of it, Dib touching him like this, but the ill intent is as clear as day. He wishes he'd stayed home. 

Zim's body is disagreeing. Dib pulls his fingers back as he feels the skin beneath them begin to pulse. A pink hue begins to form before his eyes, contrasting the green sea so prettily. It takes him a moment to realize a _slit_ has formed. His heartbeat accelerates as he glances up at Zim. The Irken doesn't even look like he's noticed the change. 

Dragging the back of his finger against the slit seems to solicit a response, though. Zim jolts, face flushing purple, and immediately pushes his hips away from Dib's finger. He only chases the contact, pressing a free hand to the Irken's stomach and pressing down. 

"Remember the collar." A stern warning. And it works; Zim automatically stills, and Dib continues his exploration. 

His fingers brush against the wet slit, coating them in a slick, pink liquid. "Look at you." He breathes, forcing the vent open between his digits. It reveals a sopping hole no bigger than his pointer finger, protected behind the puffy folds of skin. "How long did you think you could hide this from me…?" 

A loud sob from Zim finally draws his attention away from the new discovery. Dib frowns, reaching his free hand up towards Zim and turning his head back to face him. "Hey." He says softly. "Quit that. You and I both know this is going to happen regardless, so there's no point in crying like a baby." 

He leans down and crowns the Irken's forehead with kisses. Zim shakes like a leaf in a storm underneath him, forcing his mouth shut as he twitches with silent sobs.

"Shhhh." Dib whispers gently. Zim can't control himself for long. The whimper and sob that slips out makes Dib abandon the kisses. "It's alright. I'm going to make you feel really good, okay?"

He pulls back from the shaking Irken and begins to undress his lower body. Zim tenses up at the sound of a zipper being messed with and gives a muffled wail as if he _knows,_ breaths sped up as he stares at the ceiling in horror. He wants to beg, he wants to scream and cry right now. But an Irken never stoops that low in their final moments, so Zim will try to remain strong in what he assumes is his. Whatever Dib is doing to him is such a drawn out and different torture. He's trapped, forced to wait out whatever game his enemy is playing. He wishes Dib would kill him and get it over with. 

Zim's pulled from his thoughts as he feels something pressing up against him. His breath hitches in a terrified sob, and against his better judgement, he lifts his head and looks. 

He wishes he hadn't. 

"Wh-What-!" The Irken babbles out, interrupted as Dib forces a hand over his mouth. And then he's pushing in none too slowly, ripping a scream from his enemy's throat so full of pain that it would twist the guts of any sane man. He immediately starts to convulse as the collar reprimanded him, the shocks miraculously avoiding Dib; instead, he's busy watching pink blood drip from Zim's entrance and onto his length. 

He pulls his hand off Zim's mouth as the Irken stops convulsing, opting to grab both of his legs instead. Dib keeps them up in the air, staring down at where their bodies unite as he steadily begins to thrust.

Zim feels like he's being torn apart, ripped in half by some gargantuan space monster. But this monster is slow and methodical. It likes to torture its victim, and the smile it has while pressing inside is all the proof anyone would ever need. 

He presses his tongue forward and knocks the gag out of his mouth again. 

"D-Dib-" Hoarse. Pleading. Dib ignores him, biting his lip as he feels Zim clenching down on his cock. Probably trying to force him out. _"Dib…"_

Dib doesn't even look at him. "Hm?" He murmurs, smiling as Zim continues leaking blood.

"Hur- _Hurts…"_ He feels so cheated with this. Didn't Dib say he was going to make it feel good? Or maybe he was just lying like he did when he proposed Truce Day… "Zim n-needs a second, please…" 

"I know, and I'd really love to do that for you." Replies Dib, readjusting his grip on the Irken's left leg and continuing on. "The thing is, though, I'm enjoying this too much. Do you know how good it feels to break you after all these years, Zim? When you agreed to Truce Day, I felt like a genius. It was so easy to trick you after you got tired of fighting me. And now you're here with me, and I don't ever have to let you go. This isn't about the Earth or the acceptance after I turn you in anymore, Zim. Now, it's about getting you to surrender. _"_

Zim feels sick. He feels like he's going to be _sick._ "Th-Thought we were- thought you could be a fr- _friend…_ " He babbles, heartbroken. His abdomen is on fire. It feels like there's a _knife_ inside of him, pushing through his walls and opening him up. It's _agony._

"Sorry, Zim." It sounds not the slightest bit sincere. "I couldn't help myself. You're just so _fucking naive…"_

Zim swallows, staring up at the ceiling with blurring vision. "A-Are you going to kill Zim…?" 

"Yeah…" Replies Dib. There's a "that's too bad" edge to his voice. "I hate to do it. But the Earth still wouldn't believe you were an alien even if I forced you to say so. So I think I should put my interests first this time." 

Dib bites his lip even harder and goes quiet. He starts to thrust faster and faster, Zim moving limply below him, just about numb to the world and anything that's happening to him. Even when Dib cums and makes Zim feel so icky and gross inside and out, all he can do is cry. It doesn't matter how disgusting he feels if he's just going to die anyway. 

He feels Dib pull out of him, the pain of his entry lingering. Dib even kisses him, and the Irken closes his eyes for that, making it seem like, for just a moment, maybe this is normal. Romantic, even. 

Dib picks him up and brings him down to the basement. He doesn't fight it. Dib straps him down and positions a camera above his stomach. He doesn't fight that, either. 

And when Dib Membrane, the boy Zim once thought could be an ally, grabs his sharpie and draws the dotted lines, he stays perfectly still. 

Scalpel to his rival's stomach, Dib leans forward and kisses Zim's forehead a final time. Zim closes his eyes for it, pretending he's learned to fall asleep. Pretending Dib is helping him get there, and he'll wake up later. 

"Goodbye, Zim." A soft voice. The feeling of skin being sliced into doesn't even elicit a response. "Goodbye." 


End file.
